So Far Down
by PrIsMiC Fantasea
Summary: Seto Kaiba-billionare, Duel monsters champion, and CEO of Kaibacorp. He has risked everything-even his life-for his little brother Mokuba. But when Kaiba begins to fall in love with Mokuba's best friend; a girl about half his age, his life begins a spiral
1. Preview

Hi! First, I don't own anything yugioh related. Second, I'm not writing a Mary sue here. Third thing, summary:  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba-billionaire, Duel monsters champion, and the CEO of Kaiba corp. He would risk and has risked  
  
everything for his little brother, Mokuba. But when he begins to fall in love with Mokuba's best friend-a  
  
girl about half his age, his life takes a dismal spiral downwards as a rift forms between the two siblings.  
  
And fourth thing! R&R- if you like it, if you don't, or just for the heck of it.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
So far down  
  
1. Preview:  
  
Mokuba's pov.  
  
I look around the classroom. My bedroom is bigger than this! But my bedroom isn't chock full of other kids my age. This room is.  
  
My brother, Seto, switched me to a different school after third grade. I guess he thinks that I'll be safer if  
  
I'm always one step ahead of Kaiba corp. enemies. But that doesn't mean I'll be more comfortable. My big brother needs to get out more.  
  
Seto has a whole bunch of acquaintances, but no friends. I'm his brother, so I know.  
  
I don't think he knows, or notices that I know, but I am almost all of his life. I mean, I'm glad that I mean so much to somebody and all, but I can't help but wonder what he'll do if anything ever happens to me.  
  
I guess I sound older than my age, but I have a responsibility to look out for Seto just like he has a responsibility to look out for me. He's almost all I have, too, but I also have a wide array of friends- or did, until I switched schools because of Seto's paranoia.  
  
So here I am, standing at the front of a classroom; back straight, eyebrows arched, chin up, shoulders stiff, and arms relaxed; just like Seto taught me. I'm trying to establish dominance in an unknown territory here.  
  
I look over the other kids in the classroom. There are like, twenty-five here. That's a lot of kids for one teacher to handle.  
  
One of the kids is sleeping. He jumps awake as the teacher starts talking.  
  
"Good morning kids," She has a no nonsense voice, a good sign. Seto told me that this teacher was a good teacher.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Marvett," chorus twenty-five voices. Some of the kids groan it, and some are almost singing.  
  
"Okay, class; we have a new student today. Say hi to Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Hi Mokuba," they chorus again.  
  
I give a small wave, and Miss. Marvett asks me to tell the class about myself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, as you already know, I'm ten, I like any duel monster related games, and I have one older brother."  
  
I never say exactly who my older brother is, because last time I did that all anybody wanted to talk about was my brother, his deck, his tournaments, his strategy, etc. Although I love my brother, I already worry about him enough. I don't need to talk about him all the time.  
  
The teacher looks at me proudly. I tend to impress people with my delivery. I usually anticipate that I'll have to speak before I actually have to, so I formulate speeches in my head.  
  
"That was very nice, Mokuba. Why don't you sit down next to." She scans the room before her,  
  
"Next to Katy. Katy, why don't you raise your hand so Mokuba can find his seat."  
  
I look around the room a couple of times before I see a pale hand tremblingly suspended in the air. My eyes had passed it over because it was just barely raised into the air- it looked like it was on top of her head.  
  
I walk over to my seat, and pull my stuff out of my bag. My seat is next to a window. I glance through the glass, and lose myself for a moment.  
  
The sky is grey, and covered with clouds like a canvas coated with thick paint. Here and there are the smallest hints of red, or yellow, and right above a weed and gravel filled parking lot the clouds partially break, sending a shaft of light slicing through the gloom.  
  
Wow, I never knew I was this poetic before.  
  
The weeds in the lot all look grey, except for the ones in the way of the light. Those look green. It's hard to tell whether any of the others are naturally green or naturally grey.  
  
The rain is beating down on everything alike though, keeping me aware of its presence through its tense and continuous roar. One of the raindrops hits the glass and drips down, and then another, and another, until an infinite number must be flowing down the storm gutter.  
  
I sit and turn my attention back to the classroom. Katy's sitting and staring pensively at her pencil eraser.  
  
She looks like she's about to cry.  
  
I hold out my hand. "Hi, Katy, I'm Mokuba," I say.  
  
Katy turns sort of pink and shakes my hand limply. She turns her eyes to my face and whispers "I know."  
  
I smile and a shadow of a smile passes over her face.  
  
Katy has sort of wavy, thick blond hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are large and blue, but a very light crystalline blue, they glisten like twin pools of tears. When she smiled, it looked like those pools rippled and shone. She has very long and droopy eyelashes that feather over her eyes like a weeping willow tree's branches float and dip over a pond. Her face is pale, the skin is almost translucent, and the sides of her nose rise and fall like rose petals with her breathing.  
  
Okay, now I know I had better quit reading fairy tales.  
  
I glance back at her face, but she is no longer looking at me-she is mesmerized by the rain, and her eyes are grey with shafts of blue cutting through them.  
  
EH? EH? So how'd I do? Is it good for a first try? Is it to slow? I just wanted to do an intro chappie, so this is up, but if I get three reviews I'll post the first chappie. This fic will switch to pov's every once in a while, and no, it is not a Mary Sue. If you want to see what happens, review!  
  
PrIsMiC Fantasea 


	2. Enter

Hi! First, I don't own anything yugioh related. Second, I'm not writing a Mary sue here. Third thing, summary:  
  
Seto Kaiba-billionaire, Duel monsters champion, and the CEO of Kaiba corp. He would risk and has risked everything for his little brother, Mokuba. But when he begins to fall in love with Mokuba's best friend-a girl about half his age, his life takes a dismal spiral downwards as a rift forms between the two siblings.  
  
And fourth thing! R&R- if you like it, if you don't, or just for the heck of it.  
  
**********************  
  
So far down  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Enter  
  
  
  
Mokuba glanced around the room in front of him. What kind of a school was this? They didn't even have a cafeteria, so everybody was sitting on bleachers and the floor in the gymnasium. He looked around again, and walked over to the only person he knew.  
  
"Hi Katy."  
  
Katy glanced up and then went back to inspecting her sandwich. "Hi, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it had bean sprouts hanging out the side of it. Seto always made him lunch, it was a sort of brother-thing. But Seto was sometimes absentminded, and on his off days he'd just throw some leftovers between two slices of bread.  
  
Mokuba lifted the top slice of bread off his sandwich. Let's see.. Bean sprouts, bamboo shoots, baby corn, water chestnuts, some leeks. This looked like the day before yesterday's Chinese takeout.  
  
He grimaced and glanced up at Katy, who was still inspecting her sandwich.  
  
"Hey, Katy, is there something wrong with your sandwich?"  
  
"It's tuna fish."  
  
"What's wrong with tuna fish?"  
  
Katy looked at Mokuba reproachfully.  
  
"I don't eat tuna."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Mokuba gave his sandwich another dubious glance.  
  
"Umm, Katy? Do you want to trade sandwiches?"  
  
Katy looked at Mokuba's sandwich and nodded.  
  
"Its Chinese food, right? Is it vegetarian?" She ventured.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mokuba bit into his sandwich and glanced around. Something was odd; he just couldn't grasp what. The gymnasium was really really crowded, but that was normal. Then he noticed the empty area. The gym was thickly peopled, but all the people seemed to drop off at a circle and in the center of the circle. In the center of the circle were he and Katy.  
  
He looked over to Katy, who was shyly picking the baby corn out of her sandwich.  
  
She looked up and smiled slightly at Mokuba, who smiled back.  
  
"I don't like corn."  
  
Mokuba chuckled, "Hey, do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, I do." Katy lowered her eyelashes and moved on to tearing the crust off the sandwich, "I have an older brother and sister."  
  
"Really? That's cool. I have an older brother."  
  
Katy smiled, "I know."  
  
Mokuba looked around; a couple of the kids were playing Duel monsters. "Do you play Duel monsters?"  
  
Katy's eyes darted up and around the room, but the rest of her face remained passive. "No, I don't."  
  
Mokuba started pulling his deck out of his pocket. "Want me to teach you?"  
  
"No," she murmured in reply.  
  
"Why? Its fun!"  
  
"I don't want to." Katy looked at the deck  
  
Mokuba looked troubled.  
  
"Do you know how to play?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why don't you want to learn?"  
  
Katy looked Mokuba in the eye, "I just don't."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes "Okay."  
  
Katy gave Mokuba a halfhearted grin and her eyes shimmered green.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How old is your older sister?"  
  
"She's twenty-five."  
  
"Dang."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment.  
  
"I know this sounds corny and all, but do you want to be friends?"  
  
Katy smiled at Mokuba, "Okay."  
  
"Great! I had lots of friends at my old school, but when I switched I left them all behind," Mokuba stuck out his pinky, "Now we have to pinky swear."  
  
Katy laughed softly and stuck out her pinky.  
  
Mokuba hooked her pinky with his, "Okay, now we're friends."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's pov.  
  
I peer out the window at the dismal weather. Everything- inside, outside, up, and down - everything is wet,  
  
cold, and miserable. Myself, I'm sodden. But I don't care- water doesn't bother me. It's just that I feel a little bit. chilly.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I said water didn't bother me, and it doesn't.  
  
But damn, I hate living this way- in this body, with these responsibilities, with these memories.  
  
Right now, I'm picking Mokuba up from school. If it weren't for the fact that school is mandatory, I wouldn't go, and I'd just dedicate my life to work and Mokuba. I know he thinks that I have problems, but we all have problems. He's picked up some of that friendship stuff from Yugi and his friends. Yugi may be a formidable rival in Duel monsters, but that seems all his brain is capable of.  
  
The car pulls up to Mokuba's school and I look out the window. I know he didn't want to move to this school, I just don't know why. He was sullen for a couple days, but then he started acting cheerful again, like the Mokuba I know.  
  
My little brother is a part of me. If he died, I know I would die physically or spiritually. I would cease to exist. I would become a void.  
  
I want him to have everything I never had- love, safety, fun- I want him to have a childhood. And I worry about him. I worry because sometimes he acts too grown up, like being around me all the time wears him out. God knows I'm older that my age. I've been finding grey hairs lately, and that's not normal, is it? I worry when he does poorly in school, and I worry when he does extremely well in school. I worry when he's too happy, and when he's depressed.  
  
I look out the window and see my little brother walking towards me. I have the chauffeur flash the headlights so that Mokuba will see the car. He has some girl walking with him. I can't see her very clearly though, because of the tinted glass in the windows and because its so gloomy outside. Mokuba says goodbye to the girl and walks- or rather, skips- to the car. I open the door and he slides in next to me.  
  
"Seeetttooo," he whines "You're sopping wet."  
  
"I am?" I question. I already know I'm wet, I think its obvious. I raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"I know I am, kiddo."  
  
"Seto, that's not the point. You'll get really sick."  
  
"I never get sick."  
  
Mokuba rolls his eyes, "Well, at least you could wear a jacket or something. You'll catch a cold."  
  
Who does he think he's talking to? "I told you," I snap "I don't get sick."  
  
Mokuba looks at me surprised. Oh God, I've never snapped at him before. I tally it on my mental record of momentous events. Something I can think about and regret when I feel like beating myself up.  
  
Mokuba slides his eyes around, looking out the window, at the chauffeur, at the unused umbrella lying under a seat, and back to his shoes. Then he shuts them quickly, draws his eyebrows together, and blinks a couple times. I almost made my brother cry. But he shouldn't be such a weakling anyway. But aren't kids supposed to cry when they want to? And don't I want my brother to have a childhood?  
  
"Soo. Mokuba," I venture, trying to ease the tension. "How was the first day of school?  
  
Mokuba looks at me reproachfully. God, I've turned into a monster, I even lash out at my little brother.  
  
What kind of a person am I? I'm not strong enough to keep my temper, not strong enough to protect my brother, not strong enough to beat Yugi. I am a weakling who should have been wiped of the face of the earth before I was born.  
  
"It was good, I guess."  
  
He's talking to me? My brother is forgiving me? I'll never lose my temper at him again. I'll protect him and keep him happy all his life. I don't deserve him.  
  
"Who was that girl you were talking to?"  
  
"Her? She's Katy," Mokuba smiled. "She's my new friend."  
  
"Really? That's great." I say absentmindedly.  
  
"She's a really nice girl, but she's really shy. She talks and laughs really soft, like she's whispering all the time. I sit next to her in one of my classes. She has an older brother and sister, and she doesn't eat tuna."  
  
"That's nice." I let my eyes light up, and try to smile back at Mokuba, but I can't. It's been so long since I last smiled that I don't think I can anymore.  
  
I'm not even strong enough to smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLICHÉCLICHECLICHE!! NONONONONO!  
  
I was trying to expose some stuff about character background and NOTHING IS HAPPENING BUT INANE SMALL TALK!  
  
The next chappie will be better and have lots more angst, I promise! If you have any suggestions- or better yet, would like to help me along, please mention it in a review.  
  
Kaiba's pov is so much fun to write. but I hope I didn't make him too out of character..  
  
If you have any suggestions, any little nagging things, TELL ME!  
  
I would LOVE to make my story better. I luv you!!!!  
  
Reviewer Responses: Fate- You're my first reviewer! Yay! I will try to keep Mokuba and Seto in character, but I am having a lot of trouble developing Katy. So far almost all she's said is "umm." and "Ok." or "Oh." And she's ALWAYS trailing OFF at the end of her sentences. She's supposed to be really shy, but I may be taking the shyness a bit far. Readers will get to delve further into Katy's character when I post some of her povs in future chapters.  
  
DuelingWarriorGirl- Okay. I have written more! (or is it wrote more? O__O eh, whatever.) Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
  
  
Setobsessed- Thanks! You're my third review, so I'd better get this done fast!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashertye- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Smartypantskim2 - All will be revealed soon enough. I have the plot planned out, its just time consuming to fill it out, if you know what I mean. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you! And to anyone who has read this far and not reviewed, or maybe (please?) would like to review this chapter, please review! 


	3. My House

Hi! First, I don't own anything yugioh related. Second, I'm not writing a Mary sue here. Third thing, summary:  
  
Seto Kaiba-billionaire, Duel monsters champion, and the CEO of Kaiba corp. He would risk and has risked everything for his little brother, Mokuba. But when he begins to fall in love with Mokuba's best friend-a girl about half his age, his life takes a dismal spiral downwards as a rift forms between the two siblings.  
  
And fourth thing! R&R- if you like it, if you don't, or just for the heck of it.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
So far down  
  
Chapter three: My house  
  
  
  
The week passed by quickly, and before anyone knew it, Saturday arrived. Mokuba and Katy had just finished their homework together, and were trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Okay, which one do you want to watch? Mokuba asked, "This Ranma ½ movie or part of the first season of Fushigi Yuugi?"  
  
"Err." Katy looked confused.  
  
"Or we could watch some tapes of my brother playing Duel monsters."  
  
"I really don't care. maybe not duel monsters, but you pick the one you want to watch."  
  
"I dunno." Mokuba eyed Katy, who was shifting uneasily; "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, its just. Where's your bathroom?" She flushed.  
  
"What, you need the bathroom?" Mokuba grinned.  
  
"Why else would I ask?" Katy inquired flushing even more deeply.  
  
"I dunno... Leave the room, turn right. Enter the second hallway on the left, go through the third door on the right, then go through the door on the far right of the room." Mokuba recited.  
  
Katy grimaced. Was his house really that complicated?  
  
"Okay, you should start without me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katy's pov.  
  
I'm trying to find my way back to the room Mokuba's in, but its hard to remember the way I came. Mokuba's house is so big! Mr. And Mrs. Kaiba must be rich. I count the doors to the end of the hall. One, two, three, four, five. Which one was I supposed to go through?  
  
I pick a door at random and enter. Now I'm in a room that I've never seen before. Which door did I just come out of? I'm so stupid.  
  
I start walking down the hallway the previous door led to.  
  
I know I haven't been in this hallway before. I pause.  
  
Maybe if I walk that way I'll come to an end, or find someone.  
  
I start walking down the hallway. The other end is really dark, and I turn to go back, but that end's dark too.  
  
I'm lost. I was so stupid not to realize it before, and I got even more lost, if it were possible. The soles of my shoes slap against the tiled floor. I freeze. I think I heard someone following me, but its just an echo. I know I'm a coward, I'm ten years old and I'm still afraid of the dark. Ever since I've been little, I've been afraid of it. The dark is where nasty things hide.  
  
A draft of cold air waves along the hallway and I shudder; but I don't know whether from cold or fear.  
  
I really don't like being alone, without light. My big brother, Akito, told me that he would never let me get lost, or hurt by the dark, and he got me a nightlight so that I wouldn't be scared. Mommy and Daddy both think I'm too old to be afraid of the dark, but Akito understands.  
  
Akito once told me that if I close my eyes, I won't notice the dark.  
  
I close my eyes, but it doesn't work. I still know that the dark is there. People keep telling me that the dark is only lack of light, and that's nothing to be afraid of. But isn't lack of light frightening in and of its self?  
  
I bump into something cold and hard. A wall? A door?  
  
I open my eyes and find myself face to face with. a dragon.  
  
Its claws are long and threatening, its teeth drip and glisten blood, and its eyes smolder with an icelike anger.  
  
Smolder and ice may not seem to describe each other, but if anyone has ever experienced cold, REAL cold, they'll know that ice burns worse than fire. Fire devours, but cold tortures. Cold makes you devour yourself, always sensing but never knowing exactly what is happening, or why, until you can't know anything anymore. At least with fire you know that you're burning.  
  
I begin to panic. My breathing shallows and quickens, and I run blindly down the hall. I know the dragon probably isn't real, but it's my body that panics, not my mind. So even though I know I shouldn't be afraid of the dark, I still am.  
  
My chest heaves, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
I throw myself through the next door I see.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's pov  
  
I've just finished my school work, so now I'll move on to Kaibacorp. business. Then I'll go check on Mokuba.  
  
I have a pile of proposals to look through. There are the typical duel monsters knockoffs; some idiot wants Kaibacorp. to fund Duel monsters action figures- '.The 'tickle-me-elmo of the new millenium.'- how degrading.  
  
Another idiot's scripted a gameboy game- What am I supposed to do with that?  
  
A waste of my time.  
  
Here's a new one; one of the smarter fools has a magazine proposal- '.To further the public's awareness of Kaibacorp., what it stands for, and what it does...'- I set it aside to look at later.  
  
God, I'm tired. I rest my head on my arms.  
  
Its dark outside. Everything always seems to be dark lately, as if even nature is in despair.  
  
If this is heaven compared to some worlds, their hell must be a truly gruesome and horrible place.  
  
I grit my teeth and close my eyes. My head feels like it's being pulverized with a hammer and slashed with a knife, and there are intricate cobwebs of light being spun behind my eyelids.  
  
I had better finish my programming before this gets any worse.  
  
I grab my sheaf of notes and head over to the computer.  
  
I prop my notes against the monitor and start copying them into the computer. As I type, the keys gnash, like the teeth of some tortured prisoner, and the wind wails plaintively through the window, a lost soul searching for rest.  
  
I close my eyes and lean against the back of my chair. My head is throbbing with pain, and my eyes are beginning to glaze over with it. I can barely see, because they seem shadowed by some white veil. A shroud, maybe.  
  
In the darkness where there is wailing and gnashing of teeth. where did I hear that?  
  
I press my hands against my pulsating head. It feels as if there are little demons dancing, howling and drumming inside; some are pushing against the backs of my eyeballs with their vile, dirty hands; and others are painting on my eyelids with fire. The patterns under my eyelids undulate and writhe, as if dancing along with their demonic creators. Maybe they're those scarves that some dancers use. Except, with dancers those scarves are silk, and with demons they're fire straight from Hell.  
  
I stand and throw my head against the wall.  
  
BANG!  
  
When I smash my head against the wall  
  
BANG!  
  
I scatter the demonic celebration inside  
  
BANG!  
  
But when the pain returns, its twice as bad as before.  
  
I slide down to the floor.  
  
The demons are building a bonfire now.  
  
"YOU'RE HAVING QUITE A CELEBRATION IN THERE, AREN'T YOU?" I yell in pain. "WHY WASN'T I INVITED? I CAN STILL COME, AND WE CAN MOVE THIS PARTY-" My voice cracks, "Move this party to Yugi's head." I finish with a groan.  
  
"Come on," I whisper absentmindedly, "I'm one of you. I'm a brother."  
  
My head throbs. The demons are laughing at me. They're twittering evilly.  
  
"Oh, so that's your game."  
  
I sit and wallow in my pain. Why should I get rid of it? Pain makes me strong, so it must be my friend.  
  
More than a friend, actually. Pain is my brother. A very close brother at that.  
  
We will never be separated.  
  
I throw my face against the floor of my room. If only it weren't carpeted.  
  
Someone stumbles into the room. I throw my face against the floor again.  
  
"Mokuba, go away. I'm busy. I'll check on you later." I mumble into the carpet.  
  
I can't let Mokuba see me like this. I have to be strong - not only for myself, but for him. Otherwise, who will -who CAN protect him?  
  
But Mokuba's still here.  
  
"Mokuba," I lift my head off the floor, "I said," and find myself peering into a pair of dark blue eyes.  
  
"WHAT," I growl "are you doing here?"  
  
Blue-eyes sniffles, "I-I g-g-got l-lost," she stutters.  
  
"Why were you in my house in the first place?" I glare.  
  
A tear trickles down Blue-eye's cheek.  
  
"B-b-b-bec-c-caus-se." Her words melt into sobs.  
  
I peer at her suspiciously.  
  
Medium length golden blond hair falls down her neck in two loose braids, tendrils waving out here and there, some plastered to her face with tears; like golden ivy climbing a marble wall in the rain. She has a ghostly pale face, and her thin, expressive mouth is quivering violently. The tips of her ears peek from her thick hair like a pair of smooth, pink shells out of sand, and small hands with long, delicate fingers are tremblingly picking at a thread from her T-shirt. She looks about Mokuba's age.  
  
Blue-eyes has tears running down the sides of her nose, and her breath is racked with sobs.  
  
Am I that frightening?  
  
What if this were Mokuba?  
  
I stand and hold a hand out to her.  
  
"Come on," the benevolence in my voice surprises me, "I may be a demon, but I'm a nice demon, as they come."  
  
She smiles a little through her tears.  
  
"I'm Seto," I say apologetically.  
  
"I'm Katy," she says softly, and takes my hand. Her hand, soft and warm, comforts me somehow.  
  
Katy. Mokuba has a friend called Katy.  
  
"Are you Mokuba's friend?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah," almost in a whisper, "I guess."  
  
"Any friend of Mokuba's is a friend of mine," I say without thinking.  
  
She's wiping away her tears on the edge of her T-shirt.  
  
"Okay," she holds out her other hand, "Now we have to hook pinkies."  
  
"Alright." We hook pinkies.  
  
"Now we're friends," she says softly. Her face is illuminated with happiness, the sorrow falling from it as a veil from a lamp, or a cloud from the sun.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The beginning of that chapter wasn't very strong, but I just can't figure out how to rewrite it to actually MAKE it strong.. Ah, well.  
  
I'm worried that Katy's character wasn't developed enough. Its always easier to write about characters that already have their personalities established on the anime! Anyway, I'm trying to figure out how to think like her, so that it will be easier to write her povs. This chapter wasn't very forcefully done, but I still haven't mastered the art of words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R! I will post the next chapter when I have three more reviews  
  
  
  
  
  
To those who have already reviewed, thank you!  
  
  
  
PrIsMiC Fantasea  
  
Reviewer responses: Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Moonymonster- Thank you so much for reviewing! Your advice is really helpful! I think Katy might be a philosophical type. heheh. It would sort of work to have her say wise things every once in a while. I don't know if I can make the fic humorous though. it is supposed to be angst, but I'll see what I can do. ( (that means I don't think I can write humor.)  
  
Ashertye- Yeah, Katy doesn't like violence, and duel monsters is violent, so.yeah. Also, she's afraid of darkness and gruesome things, and it can't be denied that some DM's are dark and/or gruesome. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fate- Thanks! I was worried that I made him too emotional. If I give him too much of a hard time at the beginning, it might be hard to emphasize how bad his life really gets, and how that affects him & his emotional state when I try to increase the tension in future chapters. For that matter, this chapter might have been better posted a little later on. Maybe I should have downgraded the painful and dark adjectives. But I liked it, because it was so much fun to write! (I'm probably just twisted.)  
  
If you haven't reviewed yet, please do! Three reviews = next chapter posted.  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
PrIsMiC Fantasea 


End file.
